A New Beginning
by Stelra Etnae
Summary: May and Drew are back, travelling in the Aishou Region with friends old and new! And watch out for Darryl and Christie's matchmaking schemes as they try to get the most dense couple ever together! CONTESTSHIPPING! REUPLOAD
1. Old Faces

**A new beginning**

**_Chapter one: Old faces_**

**_Disclaimers: I don't own anything in this story except the Aishou Region and some characters_**.

Well, I decided to repost this, as requested by a reader, so here it is! Seeing that the revised edition isn't faring well update wise, (I know it's my fault!) this is to help readers to understand Roses of La Rousse! And you can see how much my writing has improved O.O

* * *

"Beautifly! Silver Wind!"

"Butterfree! Gust! Lets go!"

The result was the place getting coated in a layer of sparkly mist with the two pokemon fluttering happily around.

May and her cousin Christina are now in the Aishou Region preparing for their first pokemon contest there by training in the forest near Mandale Town, the contest-hosting town.

"Perfect! Now let's take a , cuz?" said May.

As the sipped their lemonade, they could hear two voices arguing in the distance. The voices came nearer and the words could be made out. And the voices sounded rather familiar to the girls………

"This is all your fault."grumbled a boy's voice.

"Uh-huh."snorted a girl.

"If I was leading we wont be lost!"said the boy.

"Are you saying I have no sense of direction?!"

"I didn't say that, you did."

"Arrrrggghhhh! Find the way out if you're so good,mister!"

"Will do."

"Hummmpphhh."

A green haired boy walked out between the trees followed by a girl about the same age. Her long green hair was waist length and curled slightly at the end.

At the sight of the cousins they stopped abruptly and girls stared back.

"Drew?"

"May?"

"Christina?"

"Darryl?"

* * *

How's this chappie? I hope you like it.

Only the Aishou Region, Christina and Darryl are my creation.

* * *

**_And this might be a little late, but I would like to thank all of the reviewers of the original fic for your reviews! PS, you can review again, ya know. XD_**

**_I have all your reviews in a microsoft word document and will treasure them... :D_**


	2. FANtastic trouble

**A new beginning**

**_Chapter Two: Fan-tastic trouble_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon._**

* * *

"So, Drew. You here to enter the pokemon contest too?" asked May.

"What else?"

"Well prepare to lose because me and Christina are gonna beat you!!"

"Really? Let me tell you me and Darryl are the best partners anywhere!" said Drew smugly, flicking his hair.

"We'll see about that!" retorted May.

(In the Aishou Region, coordinaters compete in pairs, each using one pokemon.)

"Hey, We're in Mandale Town already!!" cried Christina. She and Darryl had been chatting together all that time. They were old rivals in their old region and were quite friendly.

The four walked into the pretty town. It was filled with sweet little houses with flower filled gardens.

May was just breathing in the cool fresh air when someone shieked.

"It's Drew!!"

And within seconds they were surrounded by excited fan girls.

"Drew, would you sign this poster?"

"Will you go out with me?"

"I wanna be our girlfriend, Drew."

"Take a photo with me, Drew, please."

May sweatdropped. Even though she had won the Grand Festival once, Drew still got more publicity.

Not that he liked it. Drew shot a look at Darryl, asking for back up.

Darryl raised an eyebrow then a mischievous look crossed her face.

She squeezed through the mob of fan girls towards Drew. As she passed May(who was struggling to get out) May heard Darryl mutter :"This is soooo gonna make me an object of hate for those stupid fans but who cares?"

When Darryl got close enough to Drew, she whispered into Drew's ear. May saw Drew raise an eyebrow at the plan but just shrugged. Darryl grinned. May wondered what she was up to and was about to find out.

"Listen up girls because Drew won't want to go out with you. He likes a girl already. And no one will be able to replace my position in Drew's heart." Darryl told the fan girls loudly and clearly.

Silence……………………

The fan girls stood in shock. Taking this chance, Drew and Darryl shot out of the mob. May and Christina followed quickly.

Yells from behind told of the fan girls coming back to reality and noticing that they were gone. But the four were already deep in the forest.

Suddenly, two pairs of hands reached down and somehow pulled all four of them up into a tree.

"We heard the commotion and decided to help." said a voice.

"Hey, May." said another voice "Long time no see."

* * *

_**Cliff-hanger!!**_

_**Hope you like the story so far.**_

_**DrewMay fans are probably mad with me now but I swear you'll like the ending.**_


	3. Old acquaintances

**A new beginning**

_**Chapter Three: Old acquaintances**_

* * *

"Brendan Birch! What are you doing here?" exclaimed May "And Wally, too!"

"Sssssshhh." shushed Brendan as the fan club stormed by.

"I wanted to come here to challenge the gyms and met Brendan here on the way. So we decided to travel together." said Wally.

"So how did you meet my dear little cousin here, Brendan?" asked Christie (short for Christina).

"We met when my dad brought me to Petalburg for research on Norman's pokemon."

"His dad is Prof. Birch, Christie." said May.

"Oh I see."

"So you four entering the pokemon contest here?" asked Wally.

"You bet!"

"Hey, are we invisible or what?" asked Darryl indignantly.

"Oh yeah, this is Drew, my old rival, and that's his partner Darryl." introduced May.

"Hi." said Drew, shaking hands with the boys.

"Now can we get out of this tree?" asked Christie.

"Come on, then."

The six climbed down the tree and started back towards the town.

"I can recommend a great pasta shop nearby. Want to try it?" asked Wally.

"Sure!"

May slowed down until she was level with Darryl.

"Um…… Darryl, did you mean what you said?" asked May, looking rather embarrassed.

"One thing you should know about me, May, is that I don't lie." said Darryl. Then she added "You like Drew, don't you?"

"Of course not!" said May red-faced "Why would I like someone like him?"

May hurried after Christie, leaving a smirking Darryl at the end of the group.

* * *

I almost forgot to mention their new looks!

**May:** _**Hair**_ (color brown) no bandana, locks tied into two ponytails (red ribbons)

**_Top_** red collared short-sleeved blouse (no pattern)

**_Bottom_** knee-length black pants

**Christina:** _**Hair **_(color violet) shoulder-length, straight

**_Top_** sky blue collared elbow-length-sleeved blouse

**_Bottom_** dark blue long pants

**Drew:** **_Hair_** (color green) same

**_Top_** long-sleeved black T-shirt with cobalt blue short sleeved jacket

_**Bottom**_ dark blue jeans

**Darryl:** **_Hair_** (color green) waist-length, straight, curls up slightly at the ends

**_Top_** purple of shoulder top with red straps

**_Bottom_** black jeans

**Brendan:** **_Hair_** (color silver) blue headband on forehead

_**Top**_ dark blue long-sleeved T-shirt

**_Bottom _**black long pants

**Wally:** **_Hair_** (color greenish-brown) no hat

**_Top_** white collared short-sleeved shirt

**_Bottom_** dark blue knee-length jeans

That's it guys. For those readers who don't know, Brendan is from the game Pokemon Sapphire. He is Prof. Birch's son when the player is May. And also I am using the hair color of Wally in the game, too, because I didn't watch the TV episode with Wally in it.

_**See you all next chapter. Bye for now.**_


	4. Party preparations

**_Chapter Four: Party preparations(changed/replaced)_**

In the pasta shop...

"I hear that the pokemon contest is in two days, right?" said Brendan.

"Yep!" chirped May, munching the garlic bread that came with the pasta.

"We're ready to win!" cried Christie triumphantly.

"I won't count on it. Everyone knows Drew and I are both top coordinaters." said Darryl smugly.

Christie stuck her tongue out at her.

"Anyway, I remember hearing about a party after the contest, is that so?" asked Wally.

"There is, in fact. It's a party for the pokemon fair." said Darryl.

"The fair starts the day after it, I hear." said May.

"I see, so it's to celebrate the starting of the fair." said Drew.

"That's right." said Darryl.

"And a party means we need dresses! Come on, girls, we're going shopping!" cried Christie.

"Well, i guess we'll see you boys later." said Darryl.

After the girls had gone, the boys sat confused at the table.

"Now what do we do?" said Brendan.

--

At a nearby boutique, the girls were trying out dresses.

"Aww,May. You really don't want this?"

"It's not the type I like,Christie. You take it."

"The colour clashes horribly with my hair!"

"How's this colour?"

"Wow thanks, Darryl. I was looking for that colour!"

"Check this one out!"

"It's so pretty, I still prefer mine."

"Different people, different preferences, cuz"

"I found the perfect dress for me!"

The girls stared at the dress. It was indeed lovely.

"But I still prefer mine." chorused the cousins. Darryl just shrugged.

After getting the right size the girls took their dresses to the cashier and paid for them.

--

Brendan and Wally(after they left the eating place)...

"So ,Wally, who are you taking to the party?" asked Brendan.

"Ummmmm..."

"Christina, right?"

"What?!" spluttered Wally, going red.

"Face it, you like her."

"How did you know?" mumbled Wally, as red as a beetroot.

"I'm your buddy, dummy."

"You should ask her before someone else does." said Brendan, patting him on the shoulder then walking away.

Wally just stood there for a while.

"Hey, wait up!" he yelled at Brendan, running towards him.

"Last one to the pokemon center is a slowpoke!"

* * *

**_So what do you think of this replacement? For those ho wanna know, the Christmas Dance is gonna be near the end. But i'm gonna change the spoilers for you all! Anyway, please review. The next chappie is all about the contest. Please support me!_**

**_Yours truly,_**

**_Me! _**

**_Press that "Review" button!_**


	5. Contest mania

**_Thanks again Suwamoto because you are my first ever reviewer. This is the fifth chappie, then._**

* * *

_**Chapter Five: Contest Mania**_

"Welcome to the Mandale Town pokemon contests!" said Millie, the commentator. Her raven hair hung at the waist. The blue top matched her sapphire eyes and she wore a white skirt. She twirled about the stage.

"Introducing the first pair of contestants! May and Christina!" announced Millie.

"Beautifly!" cried May.

"Swellow!" called Christie.

"Take the stage!"

"Beautifly, Silver Wind!"

"Swellow, Fly! Then Wing Attack!"

"Beautifly, Moonlight!"

Swellow did somersaults in the air then used wing attack to blow the silver wind towards the crowd. Beautifly started shining, illuminating the stadium.

The two pokemon then flew back to their trainers: Swellow to Christie's arm, Beautifly perching on May's head. They bowed.

"They wowed the crowd with their performance! Let's see what the judges have to say!" said Millie.

"Lovely." said Nurse Joy.

"The combination is great!" said Coral, the sea pokemon care deputy.

"Good show." Said Mr. Morrison, the owner of the stadiums in the Aishou Region.

They gave them a total score of 29.2 points.

(The judges except Nurse Joy are made up by yours truly, so don't copy them.)

Soon, it was Drew and Darryl's turn. The fan girls differed between screaming wildly in excitement for Drew and shouting abuse at Darryl.

They ignored the noise.

"Go, Roselia, petal dance then magical leaf!"

"Kirlia! Psychic on the petals and leaves!"

The petals began swirling around the two coordinators with the leaves. Even the fan girls were hushed at the lovely sight.

"Now, Kirlia!" commanded Darryl. Kirlia guided the petals and leaves over the audience and stopped using psychic. Petals floated down onto the audience. Thunderous applause followed as they bowed with their pokemon.

"What have the judges have to say about this lovely sight?" asked Millie.

"Magnificent." said Nurse Joy.

"Beautiful combination!" said Coral.

"Never seen anything like it." exclaimed Mr. Morrison.

"Drew and Darryl got a perfect score of 30.0 marks!" announced Millie.

Backstage…

"I told you we were the best." said Darryl smugly.

"We'll bet you two in the finals, you can count on that!" huffed Christie.

"Really?"

"Your attitude is sickening."

The two old rivals glared at each other and pointedly ignored the other.

"And next on stage, welcome Harley and Bernard!" said Millie on the screen backstage.

"Harley?!" gasped May and Drew in unison.

"That guy in the cacturne suit? That him?" asked Christie curiously, Darryl peeking over her shoulder to look at the screen, their quarrel forgotten.

"Yep, that's the guy. Gee, he hasn't changed one bit, not ever his clothes." said May, wrinkling her nose.

"And I bet he hasn't changed in personality either. A leopard can't change its spots." said Drew.

"Or a Cacturne can't change its spikes." joked Darryl. The girls giggled.

Harley sent out his Cacturne, while Bernard used his Duskull.

They captivated the audience with their creepy performance, getting a score of 29.5 points.

The preliminary rounds over, the screen showed who would battle each other. It was double battles, of course.

May and Christina were to battle a pair called Alison and Candice, while Drew and Darryl were against Jason and Leslie. Harley and Bernard faced Crystal and Ruby (nothing to do with the games Crystal and Ruby). And the last four were Barbara and Barry against Richard and Wayne.

* * *

_**So you should be able to guess the next chapter is about what. Yes, the secondary round!**_

_**Please R&R. Yours truly, Shonaiula. Now Stelra Etnae!**_


	6. The finals

_**The sentences that are in (( )) are Millie commentating.**_

_**(One of the rules are that once one of the coordinater's pokemon has fainted, the pair loses. So its all about team work.)**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, just Aishou Region, Darryl, Christina, and Bernard**_

* * *

_**Chapter Six: The Finals**_

(("The first round of the secondary is done!" announced Millie "Now for the pairs that are going to the finals! Drew and Darryl battling Richard and Wayne while May and Christina are against Harley and Bernard! Now for the first battle!"))

"Roselia, Magic Leaf!"

"Vulpix, Flame Thrower!" commanded Richard.

"Blaziken, help with Flame Thrower too!"

(("Both attacks are heading towards Roselia! Magical Leaf has failed!"))

"Not so easy! Kirlia use Confusion!"

"Roselia, Petal Dance!"

(("Kirlia is helping Roselia! Flame Thrower is heading back towards Vulpix and Blaziken with an added Petal Dance! And it's a direct hit! Vulpix has fainted! Drew and Darryl win this round!"))

--

Backstage…

"Darryl!" gasped Christie as they came in. She grabbed her arm and yanked Darryl towards the screen "I've just noticed something totally bad."

"What?!"

"This guy with that Harley is creepily familiar…"

"Huh?"

"Does brown hair tied in a ponytail, icy grey eyes, and a totally infuriating attitude ring a bell?"

"Bernard?!"

"Bingo."

"Ohmigosh we couldn't recognize him before cause he was wearing sunglasses!"

"Who is this Bernard guy?" asked Drew.

"A completely infuriating self-centered jerk." snapped Darryl, and stormed away somewhere to clear her head.

"He beat her out of the finals of the first Grand Festival she participated in." Christie told them under her breath "Now she can't stand him."

"That's all? I don't hate Robert for beating me..." said Drew.

"Not to mention he has this politely mocking attitude, then gives her _black_ roses...Through it's kinda cute cause white roses are sorta her thing and her starts giving her black ones...You should get what I mean." grinned Christie.

"So they're always getting at each others throats." smirked Drew.

"Totally."

"So you're saying he actually won a Grand Festival, beating both you and Darryl?" asked May.

"Yep."

"He sound like a much bigger threat than Harley." pondered Drew.

"Definitely. Harley's moves are terrible... but Bernard sounds really hard to beat..."

--

(("And introducing the next battling pairs!"))

"So Christina have you improved?" taunted Bernard.

"I've been doing my training so watch out!" she snapped back.

"I'm so scared..." mocked Bernard.

"I'm gonna beat you! Swellow, Aerial Ace!"

"Beautifly use Silver Wind on Cacturne!"

"Pin Missile, Cacturne!"

(("Pin Missile failed! Silver Wind goes head on!"))

"Aaaaaaahh!" shrieks Harley, panicking.

"Calm down you idiot! Duskull, Shadow Ball!"

"Dodge, Swellow! Then use Wing Attack!"

"Beautifly, Gust!"

"Pin Missile full power! Go Cacturne!"

(("Beautifly is hit with Pin Missile!"))

"Beautifly, Silver Wind!"

"Duskull, will'o'wisp!"

"Swellow! Aerial Ace!"

"You can't beat me with that temper of yours, Christina! Shadow Ball!"

(("Swellow is unable to battle!"))

"We lost..."

"You didn't have a chance with you all agitated." said Bernard.

"Sniff..."

--

((It is the final battle! Who will emerge victorious?! Let the battle begin!"))

"So you beat Christina and May. But you won't beat us!" snapped Darryl.

"Oh, sure. I'm so scared." said Bernard sarcarstically.

"Kirlia, Pyschic!"

"Will'o'wisp!"

"Magical leaf, Roselia!"

"Cacturne!Attack with Razor leaf!"

"Kirlia use Confusion!"

"Cacturne dodge it!"

"Petal Dance!"

"Shadow ball!

"Confusion!"

"Petal Dance again!"

"Pin missile!"

(("Woah! this is the most exciting battle yet! Attacks are being fired at an alarming speed and none are down yet!"))

"Will'o'wisp!"

"Petal dance!"

"Pyschic!"

"Pin Missile!"

(("The time is up!! Who has the higher points? Winner is-- Drew and Darryl with their Kirlia and Roselia!"))

"Yeah!" cheered Darryl, bouncing up and down, losing some of the usual dignity in the excitement.

She pounced at Drew and hugged him tightly. Drew went red and started pulling her off him.

"Here is the contest ribbon." said Nurse Joy.

Suddenly-

"We'll take these lovely pokemon for a special treatment package including spa, massage and lots of great therapy!"

Drew and Darryl spun around. Two people were taking away their pokemon.

"Hey, you two! We never asked for any treatmentfor our pokemon!"

"Uh-oh..." they heard one of them mutter.

"Who are you two? I've never seen you around before?" asked Nurse Joy.

The pair flung of their costumes to reveil-

* * *

**_Whew. Finally. It took me soooooooo long to finish this!_**

**_Well, I guess you should know who they are... I know this chapter's kinda lame, but the next chapter will be much better. Review, please._**

**_Yours truly,_**

**_A pokemon fan,_**

**_Shonaiula aka Stelra Etnae_**


	7. Double Trouble

**_May I present... The seventh chapter._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon, only the plot and some characters /places._**

* * *

_**Chapter Seven: Double Trouble**_

"Prepare for trouble, Team Rocket is here;" said Jessie.

"Make it double, your doom is near." said James.

"To protect the world from bad appeals;"

"To unite all people within our deals."

"To denounce the evils of coordinating;"

"To extend our reach to promotions waiting."

"Jessie,"

"And James."

"Team Rocket blast of at the speed of light;"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight."

"Meowth, that's right."

"Chime chime."

"Wobbuffet."

(Shonaiula: how that for creativity and originality?)

"Team Rocket! Come back here!"

The coordinators ran out of the stadium.

"Drew, can Flygon carry us both?" asked Darryl as they saw Team Rocket flying away oin their Meowth hot air balloon.

"I guess so. Why don't you use Al-" he stopped and grabbed Flygon's poke ball.

"Come on." Drew hopped on to Flygon and pulled Darryl up behind him.

--

In the balloon…

"The green haired twerp and twerpette are catching up! Quick!"

"I'm working on it!" Meowth frantically pushed buttons.

Suddenly-

The balloon shot out a blast, lurching them forward.

--

Behind…

Flygon swerved to dodge the blast, tilting too much in the process.

May and the others who were running after them, watched in horror as Darryl fell from Flygon's back.

"Darryl!" yelled Drew in shock.

--

(Darryl's POV)

Ohmigod… Ohmigod…

Falling…

My mind is in blank.

I see Flygon flying towards me, and Drew is shouting something. Suddenly I could understand his words.

I grasped a poke ball for my waist belt.

"Altaria!"

Altaria swooped down and I fell on her back.

My mind regained its common sense and understanding.

"Altaria! Go after that balloon!"

--

Below…

The group watched in horror as Darryl pummeled towards the ground.

Suddenly, May saw her reach for a poke ball.

Out came an Altaria which scooped her up.

After the initial shock had passed, Christina mused: "Hey, since when did she have an Altaria?"

--

Team Rocket…

"The twerpette is catching up again! Put a foot on it, Meowth!"

In the cage, Roselia and Kirlia were having a discussion. The nearest translation in English would be like this:

"How are we going to get out?" asked Kirlia.

"Can you teleport us both out?"

"I guess, but I need a place to land."

"What about on Altaria? I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

"OK, here goes."

--

On Altaria's back…

"Kir-lia!"

"Rose-Roselia!"

"Huh? Kirlia?! Roselia?! What the?"

Realization crossed her face. She slowed down until she was level with Drew.

"Yo, Drew. Check it out! Kirlia teleported the two of them out!"

"What- Wow."

"I can't wait this Team Rocket realizes that their captives have escaped." Said Darryl, chuckling.

Drew grinned: "Let's get back to the stadium."

--

Back to Team Rocket…

"Jessie, the pokemon are gone!" cried James, alarmed.

"What! How did they escape?!"

"I don't know! One moment they were there, the next they weren't!"

"Err, guys, we have a bigger problem now." said Meowth worriedly. "The engine is malfunctioning!"

There was a great 'BOOM!' and-

"Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

"Wobbuffet!"

(Twinkle in the sky)

* * *

**_Grinz. I love it when they blast off._**

**_Well, how was it? I want reviews, people, reviews! And I would really appreciate some comment on my Team Rocket's motto, or whatever you call it. Personally, it cracked me up XD_**

**_Next stop, The Party! Stay tuned for more of May, Drew, Darryl, Christina, and their crazy adventures! There will be some old friends appearing soon!_**

**_Till we meet again,_**

**_Yours Truly,_**

**_Shonaiula aka Stelra Etnae_**


	8. The party

**_Ta-da! May I present, chapter 8!! This is the chapter DrewMay fans have been waiting for! The first noticible contestshipping chappie!_**

_

* * *

_

**I'm starting on witty disclaimers! Support me and I'll try to come out with better ones! Please comment on this disclaimer, cause it's my first one! Cheers!**

**Darryl: Shonaiula does n-**

**Bernard: -not own pokem-**

**Darryl: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE??**

**Bernard: Language, Darryl, Language. Being angry won't get you anywhere.**

**Darryl: I don't care about your advice. Shonaiula does not own pokemon except for some characters in the fic, namely me, Christie and that _obnoxious jerk _over there.**

**Bernard: (pretends to be hurt) Hey!**

**Darryl: Aww, did I hurt your feelings? I'm so sorry... NOT!**

* * *

**_Chapter Eight: The Party_**

"The party's about to start, May. Are you ready yet?" called Christina.

She was dressed in a pale blue dress with dark blue frills. It reached about knee length and a bright blue ribbon at her waist. She wore a necklace of small pearls, which matched the dress perfectly. Her violet hair was tied in a ponytail with a bright blue ribbon. A pair of glittering dark blue heels completed the picture.

"Nice… Blue's a good color for you, Christie."

May had a white floral-patterned silk blouse which she wore with a pink skirt. Her hair was brushed down and put behind her ears. She put on a pair of dainty white sandals.

"You look real sweet! Now for this." Christie held out a necklace. Its pendant was a red crystal heart and it hung on a thin silver chain.

May fastened it around her neck. She looked in the mirror. It really was nice looking.

"Come on, we're going to be late!" panicked Christie, grabbing May's wrist and half-dragged her to the field next to the pokecenter, where the party was being held.

They spotted Drew's green head first. He was wearing a black short sleeved collared shirt with jeans and black shoes.

He was chatting with Brendan, Wally, and a suspiciously familiar figure…

"Ash!"

May hugged her old friend.

"Whoa! As hyper as ever, May." he laughed.

"This is my cousin Christie. Christie, this is Ash. I used to travel with him."

"Nice to meet you."

Suddenly, a black haired girl came over and latched herself to Drew's arm. They all stared at her.

"Hi, Drew…"

"… Who are you?"

"My name is Jacqueline; I've been a huge fan of yours for a long time." The unknown girl cooed.

Drew looked embarrassed.

"Let's go and dance." Jacqueline said, dragging him off.

Drew shot an apologetic look back at the group.

--

(Drew's POV)

Aww, great.

Where is Darryl when I need her?

Drew slowly revolved on the dance floor.

Drew peered into the crowd. Drew detected the familiar sway of her long green hair and thought of a way to call her.

Luckily, she saw me already.

"Hi, Drew. Who's your new friend?" she asked, her voice acidly sweet "You don't mind if I borrow Drew, do you?"

Jacqueline was just opening her mouth, probably to say, 'yes, she did', but Darryl gave her no chance. She practically pushed her out of the way and spun Drew off in tune to the fast music.

(Dancing…)

"Remind me again why I'm supposed to save you from your fan girls every time?"

"Because you're supposed as my girlfriend!"

"And why am I bothering to do that?"

"Come on, you are the best person in the world, Dari…"

"Sweet talk won't get you anywhere, little Drew."

"Hey, I'm only a little bit younger than you! Spare me some dignity, Darryl."

"Fine, fine… I don't see what's the point, though. Are you trying to make May jealous?"

"What?! No! Of course not! I'm just trying to get rid of the fan girls!"

"Right… Little Drew has got fan-phobia."

"Darryl…" said Drew warningly.

"Fine, I'll lay off. Though I'm sure you would _love_ to dance with May, won't you?" said Darryl slyly "Well, that can be arranged."

Before Drew could retort, Darryl pulled him into a daring twirl, and suddenly May was in his arms. Just like that.

May looked rather confused at the turn of events. She didn't seem to register yet that she was dancing with Drew.

A short distance away, Darryl and Brendan were spinning across the dance floor. She caught Drew's eye and winked. She shot him a cheeky grin and gave him the thumbs-up. Typical Darryl.

May had finally realized the fact Drew was holding her, and pink stained her cheeks. Drew felt the color rising to his face.

(Darryl and Brendan)

"Err… you look nice tonight." said Brendan rather nervously.

"Thanks." said Darryl coyly, blushing. She was wearing a black dress which was knee-length with no accessories. It had sparkles all over it. Her hair was tied up with a cobalt blue ribbon. The dress was simple but flattering.

They twirled with the music. They gazed into one another's eyes and forgot about the noise around them…

--

(After the party…)

Darryl, Drew, May, and Christina decided to have a stroll on the beach.

"The night sky's so lovely…" sighed Darryl contently.

"Beautiful." agreed Christie sleepily.

"So when are you leaving?" asked Drew.

"Probably the day after." mumbled May.

"Most likely in the evening." said Christie.

"We're leaving in the morning, aren't we?" said Darryl.

"Yup. The earlier the better." said Drew.

"We still want to explore this sweet little town." said May, stifling a yawn.

"We thought of more time for training." said Drew."

"You two are so up-tight. Don't you ever think of relaxing?"

"I heard that the nearest contest-hosting town has a really relaxing atmosphere."

"How so?"

"No idea, I just heard that it was relaxing."

"Well, the best way to find out is to go there."

"I think I'll turn in for the night. Coming, Christie?"

"Sure."

"We'll be going, too. See you in the next town!"

"Does that mean that we would see you in the morning?"

"We'll just see how early you can get up, May."

"Oh, well. Bye then."

"See you!"

* * *

**_I know the end was cheesy, but I never was very good with beginnings and endings. Well, review!_**


	9. Rootville Town Hot Springs

**_Thanks for all the reviews guys! I'm glad you like the last chapter._**

_

* * *

_

**"Shonaiula does n-" started Darryl.**

**"Shonaiula does not own pokemon, just Aunt Darryl, Aunt Christie and Uncle Bernard."**

**"Who are you?! And Uncle _Bernard_?" asked Darryl, looking flabbergasted at the girl. She was about four years younger than her, but there was something about her…**

**Her hair was green and reached halfway down her back. Her baby blue eyes twinkled, and she cocked an eyebrow.**

**Huh. That was familiar. And the eyes reminded her of someone.**

**"My name is Michelle."**

**"Huh?"**

**"And about Uncle Bernard-"**

**"Michelle!" called a female voice.**

**"Oh crud."**

**"Michelle, what have I told you about running off? Into a different story, no less." scolded a brown haired lady. Her blue eyes stared down hard on Michelle as she put her hand on Michelle's shoulders and steered her away.**

**She glanced back at Darryl. "Sorry about the interruption, Dari. Wrong time zone." And they just disappeared.**

**Darryl blinked. That was weird. Wrong time zone? And that lady was strangely familiar…**

_**Ooooohhh... do you guys know who the lady is?**_

* * *

**_Chapter Nine: Rootville Town Hot Springs_**

(I'm skipping the few pointless days in between and going right to the part of getting lost in the forest.)

"Aww…" groaned May, staring at the map hopelessly.

"Figured out where we are yet, May?" asked Christie. They had been taking turns to try to figure out the map, but with no improvement.

"No…"

"Oh my god… Even Bernard would be appreciated now…"

"Why don't we try your flying pokemon to see if they can find a town?" said May, smacking her head for not thinking of his before, seeing how many times Ash and co. had gotten lost.

Finally, they located the town, Rootville Town. But not before having their wits frightened out of them by various pokemon, namely Shuppet, Duskull, and Haunter.

The first impression of the town was that is was very hot. Steaming hot. And no wonder, with all the hot springs situated around the town. The essence of the root of a certain herb that is supposed to be in the hot springs was very nourishing for the skin and the senses, thus giving the name of the town.

May sighed in content at the calming warmth. "Just what I need. A long soak in a hot spring after a nasty scare in a forest. Come on, Christie!"

--

(At the hot springs…)

"Aaaahhh… This is the life…" mumbled May, lounging in the hot spring wearing her sparkly blue bikini. Christina nodded sleepily beside her, in a red two piece swimsuit.

May opened her eyes and gazed around the pool. Her gaze fell on a green haired girl who was totally relaxing, dozing slightly. Her hair was tied in a long braid. _She looks kind of familiar_, thought May drowsily. She closed her eyes but they snapped open when the mind finally registered who the familiar girl was. Darryl! And if she was here, then Drew…

Sure enough, a certain green haired coordinator strolled over to the pool. He slipped in beside Darryl and splashed water on her. Darryl glared at him, aroused from her light doze. She smacked him hard and Drew rubbed his head, still grinning.

Darryl caught sight of the two cousins. She waded over to where May was.

"Hi!" May greeted cheerfully.

"Great to see you again!"

Darryl glanced towards Christie who was peacefully slumbering. A mischievous look passed her face. She climbed out of the pool, picking up a small pail and filled it with water, then promptly poured the pail's entire contents onto Christie.

"Eek!" shrieked Christie as warm water hammered on her head, then dripped down her hair. She turned to see Darryl giggling madly. "You are so going down!" she yelled, climbing out of the pool and chasing after Darryl.

They ran past a few pools(The hot springs consists of many pools, which have different temperature). Suddenly Christie slipped on the wet floor and grabbed Darryl's braid in alarm, resulting in them both falling into the pool.

Christie plunged right into the warm water(luckily this was one of the cooler ones) while someone somehow actually managed to catch Darryl in his arms. Christie resurfaced, gasping to regain her breath, her eyes closed.

"Christie, you almost pulled my hair out-" Darryl suddenly realized someone was carrying her and her face went red with embarrassment "I'm sorry-" she stared into grey eyes "AAAAAAAAHHHH!!" she shrieked in shock and quickly dislodged herself from the person, which was actually quite foolish, because she fell straight into the water.

She resurfaced next to Christie, who had opened her eyes to see what the commotion was. She looked at Darryl then at the person who had caught Darryl. She stared for a moment, taking in the situation, and cried: "Whoa!"

For Darryl's 'savior' was none other than Bernard, who stood with his arms crossed across his chest, eying them with amusement.

* * *

**_Woohoo!! I can't believe I actually thought of that. I surprise myself._**


	10. Truce

**"Ahem. I hope I don't get any interruptions, hint hint." snapped Darryl, glaring at the corner people kept appearing out of. "Shonaiula does not own pokemon, just me, Christie and Bernard."**

**Silence. Then-**

**"Michelle, get back here!" yelled the brunette from the last disclaimer.**

**"Gotcha!" cried a green haired lady around thirty, aided by a green haired man that resembled her.**

**"Now stay out of our past and just stay in your story, will ya?!" said the man.**

**"Fine, Dad." grumbled Michelle.**

**The green haired lady glanced at Darryl. "Woo! I feel young again." she grinned.**

**"Sorry for the interruption, Dari. We'll try to keep Michelle out of trouble." said the man with a chuckle.**

**"Bye now!" yelled the green haired lady.**

**Darryl just stood there in shock for a few moments. "Well, it was better than the last times. I managed to finish it in one sentence." she shrugged.**

* * *

_**This is going to be a sweet, pointless fluffy chapter. So enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Chapter Ten: Truce**_

"What are _you_ doing here?!" asked Darryl in an unusually high pitched voice.

"The same reason you are. To relax before training for the contest so I can beat you." said Bernard casually, not bothering to look at her. This just infuriated Darryl.

"You wish! Of all days to come here! I'm leaving!" said Darryl, pissed off.

"By all means." said Bernard, looking at her with one open eye, showing amusement.

Darryl climbed out of the pool, wrapped a towel around her, and stormed away.

"Her temper was always extremely amusing, especially because I seem the only one that flares it up so high." commented Bernard dryly.

--

Darryl changed into her day clothes.

_That annoying self-centered arrogant jerk just HAD it be here to ruin my day at the hot spring. Now that I'm all steamed up, I think I'll go cool down a bit._

Darryl strolled into the park. The cool breeze made her hair stream out behind her. She sat down on a bench and closed her eyes, feeling much calmer now.

When she opened her eyes, Darryl realized she must have dozed off. The hot afternoon sun had faded into the soft colors of evening.

Darryl quietly enjoyed the view.

A figure slipped into the seat beside her. She turned and started in surprise. It was Bernard.

"What do you what?" she snapped some of the irritated ness returning.

"To make peace." he said casually.

Darryl nearly couldn't believe her ears. She raised an eyebrow. "You want a truce?"

"Exactly."

"Why?"

"Because it is so damned stupid that we bicker on sight."

"So you want to create a truce."

"Now you understand."

"So what are the terms?"

"That you stop yelling at me all the time."

"You've got to stop insulting me first."

"That's because you get worked up so easily."

"I won't if you don't annoy me."

"So it's my fault?"

"Yup."

"So… you're pushing the entire fault to me."

"It _is_ your fault in the first place."

"And yours too because you're so hot tempered."

"Hey!"

"You see?"

"Whatever."

"You look cute when you're pissed off."

"You-" gaped Darryl, blushing slightly.

"It's true."

"I can't believe you."

"Fine. I'll go now. I expect this truce to last at least until the end of our stay here."

"Don't expect me to go easy on you in the contest."

"I won't. I'll be too out of character for you."

"Glad you know."

"There's something else, too. People say that when we quarrel, it's like husband and wife."

"Why you-"

Bernard had started to walk away. He glanced over his shoulder to Darryl and threw her one of his trademark black roses. He strolled out of the park.

After he had gone, Darryl picked up the rose and stared at it. One thought filled her mind.

_That guy is impossible._

* * *

**_A cheesy, fluffy, perfectly pointless chapter indeed. This was probably induced by the giddiness of flu..._**


	11. The Parting

**Darryl: (sighs) looks like this fic is ending…**

**Christie: WHAT?!!!**

**May: Does that mean I won't see you again? (hugs Darryl)**

**Me: Don't be so sad…**

**May: (cries fountains)**

**Me: There'll be a sequel!**

**May, Darryl, Christie: There will?!**

**Me: YUP! And... it'll take place at someone's house!**

**All three of them: (blinks) Who's?**

**Me: Not telling! You'll have to see for yourself!**

* * *

_**Chapter Eleven: The Parting**_

_(This is the most I ever jumped in time before, but here it is. The present time is after the Grand Festival. If anyone was hoping to see a pokemon battle, sorry.)_

"So you two are leaving?" asked Christie.

"Yup." said Darryl. "I promised my mother to be at the party in my hometown. Drew left yesterday. He said he was busy."

"Speaking of hometown, I think I'll go home to Petalburg for a while." May decided.

"Can I go visit? It has been a long time since I visited."

"Sure, Christie. Mum would love to see you again."

"So, I guess its bye for now." Darryl took out two flowers and handed them one each. "My trademark white rose." she winked at Christie. "Just like old times."

Christie giggled. "Darryl would always give white roses to friends." she explained to May.

"And by the way, Drew told me to give you this." Darryl twirled the red rose between her fingers. She handed it to May. "Red roses stand for love, don't they?" she winked mischievously, then ran off before a blushing May could say anything.

Christie had a huge grin on her face, and was trying hard to stop her giggles. "That Darryl has always been like that."

* * *

**_So that's it, folks! This fic is finally completed! Go read the sequel!_**


End file.
